rivals_of_aetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Forsburn
Forsburn is a character who controls the stage with his smoke and has combos with powerful finishers. His ability to teleport through smoke and make a clone of himself lets him trick opponents. Gameplay In-Game Info: "Forsburn can create a Smoke Screen with his Neutral Special. Forsburn hides in the smoke while other characters are visible. Forsburn can consume smoke using his Down Special. After consuming 3 smoke clouds, his Specials become empowered. Forsburn can create a clone of himself using Forward Special. Forsburn can press Down Special to explode his clone." Elemental Powers: * SMOKE SCREEN - Forsburn can use his Neutral Special to obscure the battlefield allowing Forsburn to remain hidden inside a cloud of smoke. * DECOY - Through his Forward Special, Forsburn can create a smoke facsimile of himself that can attack opponents. The illusory Forsburn breaks into smoke after being hit by a single attack. * CONSUME/COMBUST - By using his Down Special, Forsburn can consume his smoke clouds back into his body. After consuming three clouds, Forsburn is charged up and can use Down Special again to combust: knocking opponents away at high speed. Forsburn playstyle revolves around deceiving the opponent with smoke and clones to get close to them and start his offense. He has great combo tools both on the ground and in the air, notably with his dash attack chains and up air juggles. Getting above the opponent and performing a fast falling down air is a strong way to get in. He can kill with his medium range smash attacks as well as a very strong back air, but if given extra time, he can consume his smoke clouds and unleash a deadly combust. His parry is different from the other characters as it takes slightly more time to start, has a bit more ending lag, but extends largely in front of him. This extra range makes it more safe in certain situations such as parrying projectiles or recovery moves. Moveset Techniques * Background Story Forsburn is the disgraced, eldest son of the Firelands' ruling family. While his brother Zetterburn served the kingdom through leadership on the battlefield, Forsburn was the Firelands' chief diplomat. Forsburn was the right hand of the Fire King, and he could be relied upon both to broker treaties and to quietly take care of threats to the kingdom. However, after years of unquestioning service, Forsburn began to smell corruption simmering beneath the surface of the Fire Council. But before Forsburn could expose the conspiracy, his father was discovered slain with Forsburn's own dagger protruding from his heart. Assumed to be the assassin, Forsburn was condemned by his brother and barely escaped the Capital with his life. Left wounded and nationless, he wandered for months before meeting a groups of rebels on the outskirts of the Firelands. These outsiders of the kingdom had rejected flame and mastered the way of smoke, a philosophy of truthful deception. Forsburn joined the smoke tribe, soon becoming their leader. He plots to reclaim the Fire Capital from the Fire Council and their unsuspecting pawn, Zetterburn. Trivia * Neutral special official name is "Smoke screen", side special is "Decoy", down special is "Consume/Combust". * Forsburn is the fifth character to be announced along with Maypul. He represents the element of smoke and he is a hyena. * Forsburn's name is a reference to the ice hockey player Peter Forsberg. Category:Characters